1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system and an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a projector has been known that modulates the luminous flux emitted from a light source in accordance with the image data and projects the image light in large size to a projection surface such as a screen. The projector may often be used for projecting an image, which is to be displayed by a display unit of a PC (or a personal computer) connecting to the projector, in large size for a presentation in a meeting, for example. For the connection between the projector and the PC, a USB (or Universal Serial Bus) cable may often be used in recent years.
By the way, in order to make the projector project an image, which is an image displayed on a display unit of a PC, in large size, the PC must include an image transfer program that transfers the image data associating with the image displayed on the display unit to the projector side. However, the connection between the projector and the PC through a USB cable may require a special image transfer program supporting the projector to be connected. Therefore, a user must install the image transfer program to the PC by himself/herself, and the use of the projector may require the time and effort for that, which is a problem.
In order to solve the problem, a projector has been invented that holds the image transfer program and automatically causes the PC to execute the image transfer program (refer to JP-A-2007-264079, for example). The projector disclosed in the JP-A-2007-264079 includes a disk image. If the projector is connected to a PC, the PC recognizes the projector as a CD-ROM (or Compact Disc-Read Only Memory) drive and the PC can read data from the disk image stored in the projector. The disk image internally stores an image transfer program that obtains and transmits an image, which is displayed on the display unit of the PC, to the projector and an autorun program that causes the PC to execute the image transfer program. If the projector disclosed in JP-A-2007-264079 is connected to the PC, the PC recognizes the projector as a CD-ROM drive and executes the autorun program within the disk image read out from the projector. The autorun program automatically make the PC execute the image transfer program. This can reduce the time and effort by a user for installing the image transfer program in his/her PC, which can enhance the convenience of the projector.
However, the projector disclosed in JP-A-2007-264079 can only cause the PC to execute the image transfer program that obtains and transmits the image displayed on the display unit but is not capable of causing the PC to execute function programs having other functions.